December
by Forgotten Murderer
Summary: Por razones que no puede explicar, la primera semana de Diciembre siempre ha sido dura para él. Yellow!next life AU


**_DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASUKE Y LOS PERSONAJES NOMBRADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI AUTORÍA. PERTENECEN A FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI. TAMBIÉN ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN DE LAS SECUELAS DE "YELLOW", PERTENECIENTE A NEKO-NYA~_**

 _No está beteado hasta ahora, espero que no les moleste uwu_

* * *

December

 _Diciembre_

Diciembre 5, 2008

Con la cabeza inclinada, Aomine se hunde más en la bañera, dejando salir un suspiro de satisfacción. Puede sentir su corazón golpeteando bajo sus costillas mientras trata de ordenar sus pensamientos. Es difícil concentrarse en encontrar las palabras apropiadas para expresarse cuando en todo lo que puede pensar es, "No es solo básquetbol. Hay muchas cosas más para nosotros que básquetbol."

"Puedo ser un policía," musita riendo, tratando de imaginarse a sí mismo sentado en una cabina de policía, gritándole a los niños.

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado hasta que finalmente no lo resiste más—no cuando su corazón se siente como si estuviera a punto de salírsele. Sale de la bañera, secándose, para dejar el cuarto de baño con una toalla sobre sus hombros. "Oye, Kise."

"¿Kise?"

Diciembre 5, XXXX

"Dai-chan, apresúrate. ¡Siempre te demoras una eternidad en el baño!" una voz le habla al otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Cállate! Con un demonio, ¡cómo molestas! ¡Estoy tratando de disfrutar mi baño!" grita devuelta, su momento de tranquilidad arruinado.

Se oye un fuerte suspiro proveniente del otro lado de la puerta. "¡Pero es que estoy solo y es aburrido! No hay nada entretenido en la televisión y me quedé pegado en el juego porque el jefe es muy fuerte. ¿No te puedes apurar un poco?"

Rodando sus ojos y sitiándose obstinado, se desliza un poco más profundo en el agua y se acomoda. "No. Me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo que quiera. Tú ya te bañaste primero. Lidia con el jefe por tus propios medios."

"Eres tan cruel," murmura Ryouta.

Pese a sus palabras, una ola de exasperación indulgente lo golpea y sabe que solo será capaz de estar dentro de la bañera por unos pocos minutos más antes de que la inquietud aparezca. La primera semana de Diciembre siempre ha sido dura para él. Por razones que no puede explicar, no quiere que Ryouta esté fuera de su alcance.

Solo maneja quedarse dentro de la bañera por tres minutos antes de salir de ella. "Oye, Ryouta, ¿sigues de mal humor?"

No hubo respuesta.

Suspira y envuelve una toalla alrededor de su cintura. "No me digas que estás enfadado." Colocando otra toalla sobre sus hombros, sale del baño sin secarse completamente. "Oi, no me ignores."

Se congela cuando ve que la habitación está vacía.

Su corazón da un brinco y la adrenalina comienza a correr por sus venas. "¿Ryouta?" llama, entrando al living.

En la mesa de café hay una nota.

 _Salí un momento, vuelvo pronto~!_

— _Ryouta_

"No…" un repentino escalofrío lo recorre. Toma su teléfono y marca el número del otro chuco solo para ser redirigido a su buzón de voz. "¡Demonios, Ryouta!" El miedo y el pánico comienzan a invadirlo, se coloca rápidamente pantalones y una chaqueta, y sale desesperado por la puerta.

Solo para chocar contra Ryouta, enviando de golpe al suelo a ambos. Sin pensarlo, rodea al otro con sus brazos y lo atrae hacia sí mismo.

"¿Dai-chan? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasó?" Ryouta pregunta, sus ojos abiertos como platos por la conmoción.

"¡No estabas dentro!"

"Iba a ir a la tienda de conveniencia, pero olvidé mi celular así que volví para recogerlo—"

Ryouta frunce el ceño. "Pero si te dejé una nota. Siempre te pones de este modo en Diciembre…" su voz se apaga cuando nota como Daiki lo sigue sosteniendo. Con una afectuosa sonrisa, suspira y devuelve el abrazo. "Lo siento. Estoy bien. Estoy justo aquí, Dai-chan. No quería preocuparte."

"Sé que estoy siendo estúpido y paranoico. Pero juro que te mataré si haces esto de nuevo," murmura, finalmente asimilando el alivio.

"Está bien. Vamos, entremos y sequemos tu cabello antes de que pesques un resfriado," dice Ryouta, gentilmente ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. "¿Tienes algo puesto bajo tu chaqueta? Si te enfermas no podremos jugar básquetbol mañana." De la mano, ellos entran y él lo observa. "Aunque da igual, tal vez deberíamos quedarnos en casa mañana. Digo, la Copa de Invierno ya acabó y todo."

Daiki frunce el ceño ante la sugerencia. Por mucho que quiere tener a Ryouta vigilado, no puede imaginarse todo el día encerrado con su inquietud creciente. "¿Y estar contigo todo el día? Eso es muy aburrido. Creo que paso."

"Oye, me ofendes. Estarías encantado de tenerme cerca," Ryouta se queja, tomando la toalla del suelo. "Sabes que es verdad."

"¿Lo sé?" Desafía, dejando que el otro seque su cabello.

Ryouta resopla. "Bien. Dime: entre el básquetbol y yo, ¿cuál escoges?"

Él arquea una ceja y se mofa antes de estirar su mano. "Idiota. ¿Necesitas preguntar? Te escojo a ti, obviamente. Aunque, eso no te hace necesariamente un encanto," dice, acercando al otro. "Eso solo te hace mío."

Repentinamente, hay una toalla húmeda sobre su rostro.

"¿Qué diablos, Ryouta?"

"No me mires," Ryouta musita, manteniendo en su lugar la toalla. "Dios, Dai-chan, no deberías tener permitido decir cosas tan geniales con una expresión tan seria."

Daiki sonríe y quita la toalla. Se acerca más al otro chico, quien estaba tratando de esconder su cara sonrojada. "Pero es verdad, ¿no es así? Eres mío y nunca dejaré que nada te aleje de mí."

"Oye, soy hombre también, sabes," Ryouta se queja. "Puedo cuidar de mí mismo."

"Lo tengo claro, así que tendrás que hacer tu parte también, ¿okay?"

Ryouta sonríe. "No te preocupes, Dai-chan, te protegeré de todos los rufianes que hayan allí fuera."

Deja salir una risa divertida. "¿Lo prometes?"

"Solo si me ayudas a vencer al jefe."

Riéndose, deposita un beso en la cabeza de Ryouta. "Trato hecho."

* * *

 **Nota de Traductora:**

Hola otra vez~

Me puse las pilas para traducir xd

Ahí llegarán más~

¡Besos!


End file.
